You're Already Perfect
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Ever since the incident happened Logan had been obsessed with having everything clean. From his body to everything he touched. He was later diagnosed with OCD. He now has to cope with his disorder while going from home school to public school. On the first day he bumps into Guitar Dude, one of the few people who didn't tease him for having OCD. Also Kett, Darlos, Jamille.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! I want to start by saying thanks for clicking on this story. I know the pairing has never been done in a multi-chapter fic so I figured I should give it a shot. I've actually been typing this for a while and I'm starting this thing where I post longer chapters. This story has me so scared because I love it so much and the pairing has never been done before but the plot is just so amazing. I would like to think this story as sort of homage to all the side characters that are rarely used as main characters like Guitar Dude. But for that reason, no one knows his first name. I think it's said in the show but I'm too lazy to look for it so his name will be John. I hope you guys will like this story. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Logan's POV

My heart was racing as I walked up to this germ breeding ground known as public school. I never wanted to walk into a place like this.

At first, I thought I would never come here but the other night my parents broke the news to me. I didn't know how to react. I wanted to cry and I did a little, knowing that the life of home schooling would be over. I spent most of the night filling my messenger bag with cleaning supplies. It was mostly wipes, napkins, and hand sanitizer.

I clutched my bag as I walked into the school. I was happy that I didn't have to touch the door. I wish it was the first day of school for everyone else, that way everyone wouldn't be moving around and I wouldn't feel so out of place.

I went into the office where the lady at the front desk gave me my schedule. I really didn't want to touch it but I grabbed it anyway, not wanting to upset her. She already looked like she didn't want to be here.

I didn't blame her, this place is filled with germs and rude children. I looked at it and headed to what my first period class would be. The bell for school to begin rang and all of the students that were outside and in the cafeteria flooded the hallways. They were all walking close together and touching and rubbing as they past each other. I really didn't want anyone touching me with their germ covered hands. I stepped out of the doorway and put my hands in my pockets.

As I made my way down the hall I was moving away from as much people as possible. I closed my eyes for a brief moment when someone touched my side as they passed me. It seemed like they didn't really notice it but I sure did. I really wanted to just be at home and in my room.

Nothing in this place seemed like it was clean. I was trying to focus on the numbers on the top of the door but I really couldn't. There was just so many germ covered teenagers coming really close to me. A couple of them seemed like they didn't bathe at all. I finally made it to my class and there were a couple of people in it.

The teacher greeted me at the door but she didn't tell me where to sit. I opted for the one closest to the door, knowing that they seemed to favor the back corner away from the door. I sat down but didn't touch the desk.

It looked disgusting. It looked like the teacher just wiped it off with a napkin or something. It had a sticky spot in the corner which was probably crawling with those tiny demons. I reached into my bag and pulled out a wipe and began sanitizing the desk.

A couple of people gave me a weird look as they walked in but I ignored them. I made sure I scrubbed the sticky spot that was black from all of the dirt. I got it off and didn't dare to look at the wipe as I got up and threw it in the trash. I sat back down and took out my notebook and two pencils before putting on some hand sanitizer.

I waited for the teacher to begin and when she finally did she had to stop to get the rest of the class to be quiet. The same thing happened in the next two of my classes. I had to clean the desk, people stared at me, and the teacher spent most of their time getting the rest of the class to calm down.

I noticed that they gave me a locker, but there was no way I was going to use that. The teachers also gave me textbooks. I had to touch those germ filled things that so many people have used before. I have no idea where they've been. I was just happy that they were small books. I also had the whole hallway touching thing to deal with.

It got worse when I walked into the lunch room. Everyone was walking around with food in their hands. Some of them throwing it at each other while others stuffed their faces. I noticed that some of them were getting their lunches and going out of the side doors. It looked like there was a court yard out there where the students could eat.

Even though I would choose eating inside rather than outside, I was pretty sure that outside was cleaner than this place. I had to pay attention to where I stepped because some of the students got food on the floor. I followed someone out and when they pushed the door open I slipped through before it could close.

Outside was way cleaner than inside. I walked around and noticed that it seemed like this was the part of school that was outside. They had some things that looked like class rooms all the way at the end. There were tables out here too but they were either extremely dirty or occupied by a group of students. I found one that was close to a tree. I realized that no one sat over there because the tree was dropping leaves on the table. It was better than the ones covered with dirt and bird poop.

I made my way over and saw that there was a guy eating his lunch while he was sitting on the ground with his guitar next to him. I took a napkin and plucked off all of the tree leaves before taking out a wipe and wiping the small table off as well as the seat. I sat down and took out my lunch that I packed last night. I had a few bags of different fruit that I cleaned off.

I saw my mother had packed a sandwich but I wasn't going to eat since it was late in the day and it hasn't been refrigerated this whole time so it was probably crawling with germs. I took it and sat it a few inches away from me and used a wipe for my hands before I began to eat my fruit in silence.

Well, that is until I saw someone heading over towards me. He smiled at me as he sat down and I remembered that he was the guy that was sitting on the ground with the guitar.

"You know if the janitors cleaned the tables like you just did then, they would probably win an award for cleanest school." He told me and I blushed at his compliment.

"I'm John but everyone calls me Guitar Dude."

"Guitar Dude?"

"Yeah, because I'm always with my guitar."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little stupid as he held up the guitar.

"I would shake your hand but you just went through all of that cleaning and I don't want to ruin it." I thought that was nice of him to take what I did into consideration.

"You don't mind me strumming here a bit do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head and began to strum his guitar. He was strumming something I've never heard of before. I was listening closely to see if I could figure out the song. When he finished he ran his hand through his long shaggy brunette hair.

"I've never heard that before, did you write it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just something I made up for me and my friends to sing to but they don't have this lunch today."

"You sing? Can you maybe sing something right now?" He nodded his head and smiled at me before he began to strum and sing.

"Could there be a possibility, I'm trying to say what's up, Cause I'm made for you, and you for me, Baby now is time for us, Shall I give it all together, But enough is enough, They say we're too young for love, But I'm catching feelings, catching feelings."

His voice sounded amazing and I blushed at the lyrics while he seemed to do the same. He was looking at me the whole time he sung it. It felt like he was singing it to me but I didn't want to believe it.

"That was really good." I told him.

"Thanks." He said and there was a silence as I went back to eating.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I meant, you just seem way too perfect. There has to be something wrong with you. What do you have four nipples or something?" He asked me. I laughed at how silly he sounded while I blushed because he said that I was perfect.

I shook my head at him before saying, "I'm not perfect and no I don't have four nipples. I...um...when I was little something happened and now I have this fear of germs."

"OCD?" He asked and I nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, that kind of makes you better."

"How?" I wanted to know.

"Because now I know that you are extremely clean. I still don't see any flaws. I doubt you have any." He said and I blushed again at his compliment. The bell rang and I gathered my things before putting them in my bag.

"Well, I'll catch you later..."

"Logan."

"Logan, right. See ya." He said before he left.

I couldn't stop smiling because of him. He was the only person here that didn't treat me like I was weird. And he called me perfect. I headed to my last class with a smile on my face. By now I didn't care about people giving me weird looks.

Someone thought I was perfect and that's all that matters.

* * *

"So how was your day, Logan?" My therapist Kelly asked me as I sat down.

"In the beginning it was terrible."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You had your first day of school today."

"Yes and it was crawling with germs."

"What did you do?"

"Last night, I filled my bag with wipes and napkins and stuff."

"Logan, please tell me that you didn't clean everything."

"No, I just cleaned everything I touched." I told her, looking down in embarrassment.

"Logan, you know you have to make progress." She scolded.

"I am making progress." I retorted.

"How?"

"Well...um...I haven't been using a large amount of hand sanitizer."

"I guess some progress is better than none." She said, sighing.

"Did anything else happen today? Do you like your classes?" She asked.

"I seem to know everything that the class talks about when it comes to the work, so I guess that's good. Oh, and I met someone today."

"Really, who was it?" Kelly said, perking up a bit.

"His name is John but everyone calls him Guitar Dude."

"I see you're blushing now. Does someone have a little crush?" Kelly asked me, smiling.

"He's really nice and cute. He sung to me and even told me I was perfect and flawless."

"Really? It sounds like he's into you too. Did you tell him about your OCD?" Kelly asked and I nodded.

"That's the best part. When I told him he didn't treat me differently. He respected my cleaning and didn't judge me. He said that he would shake my hand but he didn't want to ruin my cleaning. Then he strummed his guitar some and he is really good. He also told me that he can sing. His voice was amazing and I could've sworn that he was singing to me."

"What song did he sing?"

"It was...um, Justin Bieber's song Catching Feelings." She smiled at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was earlier.

"Can you sing some of it for me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said before I began to sing.

"Could there be a possibility, I'm trying to say what's up, Cause I'm made for you, and you for me, Baby now is time for us, Shall I give it all together, But enough is enough, They say we're too young for love, But I'm catching feelings, catching feelings." Kelly was smiling at me when the song was over and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Logan you have a really nice voice. I don't know why you won't try out for a singing competition or something."

"Are you kidding? Those mics are filthy and I don't want to put that anywhere near my mouth."

"Logan."

"I know, I know, I have to get over my fear of germs if I want to have a good life because my fear stops me from doing things." I said what she's told me multiple times.

"Well, a good thing is, I've been seeing you since you were eight and I've never seen you this happy."

"Yeah, he was really nice."

"And anyone who accepts you for who you are, they're good in my book. Have you told your parents yet?"

"Kelly, we've talked about this."

"So you know how I feel about this subject. They aren't going to treat you any different Logan, they love you for who you are. Not to mention, if you're having feelings for this boy you're going to have to tell your parents at some point."

"I know." I said, looking down.

"And talking about today with them could be a start."

"I guess."

"Tell me what happens on Wednesday."

"Wednesday? What about tomorrow."

"Logan, I've decided that you don't need to see me everyday. I've rescheduled our meetings to just Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"And the weekends?"

"No more of those. You are going to be fine but come see me if you feel like it's an emergency, okay."

"Okay." I said, standing up and heading towards the door. Kelly spoke with my mom about what we talked about and basically told her about the changing of the schedule.

"Where's Dad?" I asked her when she came out.

"You're making progress!" She said loudly, reaching to give me a kiss.

"Mom!" I yelled, moving out of the way.

"I guess not that much progress." She said frowning that I wouldn't kiss her. I groaned before leaning over and kissing her cheek. She smiled as she walked out of the building.

"So what do you want for dinner?" She asked as we got into the car.

"I don't know. Where's Dad at?"

"He had to go back to the Hospital for some emergency."

"Is he going to be back before dinner?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"No reason." I said, looking away from her and out the window. We drove in silence all the way to the house. I grabbed my things and reached to open the door.

"Oh my goodness you are progressing." She squealed as I got out of the car.

I only did that for her. It was killing me inside. It almost felt like I could feel the germs from so many people's hands crawling onto mine. When she walked to the house I reached in my bag and grabbed a wipe. She opened the door and I followed her, closing it behind me with the hand that held the wipe.

"I know you have a wipe in your hand, Logan." She said as she cut on the kitchen light.

"You know you don't have to do that just to please me. I don't have a problem with you wiping down everything before you touch it, you know that."

"I know I just thought that it would sort of make you happy."

"Logan, you don't have to do things just to please me. I love you for who you are and if you need to wipe things down and make sure they're clean before you come in contact with it then it's fine with me." I just smiled at her because Kelly was right about my parents.

"Less cleaning for me." She joked as she began to prepare dinner.

"So what are we having?" I asked her.

"Well, since you never answered me I figured I'd just make some chicken with sides. Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is clean before I even think about cooking it."

"Shouldn't you always?"

"I do, I just wanted to let you know." She said, chuckling a bit as she took out the chicken and began to clean them.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go take a shower."

I headed upstairs to my room and took off my shoes and clothes at the door. I put my shoes next to the door and threw my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper that was by the door. I took out the germ filled books that the teachers gave me and sat them by my shoes outside of my room to clean them later. I went to my closet and grabbed my towel before heading to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

That's one of the things I loved about this house. I didn't have to go to a germ filled bathroom that everyone else used. This bathroom was only used by me. I turned on the shower and waited until the water got the right temperature before hanging my towel up on the rack that's next to it. I stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind me. I began to scrub my skin clean, making sure to cover every spot.

A few minutes later when I was finished and stepped out of the shower, I could hear the sound of the front door closing. That meant that Dad was joining us for dinner. My heart began to race as I got dressed in my pajamas. My mom would always joke about how I need to go to their closet and fold their clothes as neatly as mine. She always talks about cleaning up their room but she never gets to it. I would offer to do it but I don't want to touch their things, knowing that they have 'adult' things.

Both of them are doctors so they're either at work together or one's at work while the other one isn't. It was rare that we had dinner together so I was going to make the most of it. When I was fully dressed I heard my mom call me down for dinner. I stepped past my shoes and books that I had in the hallway before making my way downstairs.

"Hey, Dad." I said when I saw him.

"Hey, Logan." He said, walking to where my mom was in the kitchen. The started to kiss and stuff so I just headed into the dinning room. A few seconds later she came in with the food. She sat a plate down for my father and one for her and one for me.

"Oh Logan." She said, sitting down.

"What?"

"You know I don't like it when you scrubbed your skin like that."

"Yeah, son, your skin is a little red." My father said as he sat down.

"I guess I just have to get use to you doing that now since you can't take three showers a day." She said before she began to eat. I started to eat a little before my father spoke.

"So your mother tells me that you're making progress in therapy."

"Yeah, she rescheduled our meetings to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"That's good." He said before we started eating again.

"So how was your day?" My mom asked me and my heart began to race again.

"Um, it was okay in the beginning. I knew most of the stuff in my classes so that's good."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Joanna." My father said. I could tell he was worried about that subject.

"I did actually." I said, smiling at his surprised face and my mother's smirk.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." I began and my heart was going so fast I could swear they could hear it.

"His name is John and...um he's really nice. He plays guitar and he can sing really well."

"He sung to you?" My mom asked and I blushed hard as I nodded.

"What was the song?"

"It was Justin Bieber's song Catching Feelings." I could see my father give that look like he was thinking something but didn't say anything.

"Did he notice your cleaning?" My father asked after fixing his face.

"Yes."

"Oh, what did he say? Was it bad? Was it good?" My mother fired question after question.

"Joanna, please, let the boy tell you."

"Okay, okay."

"Go on son." My father urged and I got even more nervous.

"He noticed my cleaning and he, um, respected it. Like, he said that he wasn't going to shake my hand because he knew I had cleaned them and didn't want it to go to waste."

"Aww, that's good." My mom said before they both went back to eating.

I knew I didn't finish telling them what happened but I made it sound like I was finished. My heart was pounding so much at this point. I opened my mouth to finish but no words came out. I closed my mouth and opened it again and words came out this time.

"I-I actually told him that I had OCD." I stuttered out.

"Why?" My mom asked. Both of their eyes were on me. It was now or never.

"He asked what was wrong with me an-"

"What?!" My father said, interrupting me.

"How dare he ask-"

"Dad, he didn't mean it like that."

"In what way did he mean it?" My mom asked.

"I first thought what dad was thinking but he meant that something had to be wrong with me because, to him, I seemed way to perfect." I told them, watching as my dads eyes grew wider.

My mom's did a bit too before she said, "What did he say after that?"

"He said that...um, there wasn't anything wrong with me because all that meant was that I was extremely clean. He then said that he didn't see any flaws and he doubts that I have any." I waited for them to react but they just sat there.

"And how did that make you feel?" My dad asked me after a minute of silence.

"Um..." I found myself looking down.

"It made me feel happy...I guess. H-He made me feel special and he didn't make me feel like I was weird like everyone else did." I seemed to find my voice in the middle of all that.

"Do you like him?" My mom asked me. I sat there for a minute knowing that this was the turning point. I could either lie or keep going with the truth. Eventually I just nodded, not trusting my voice. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any minute.

"You know, I mean, in not the friendly way. I mean, like how you would like a girl-"

"Are you gay, son?" My father asked me, interrupting my mothers ongoing explanation. I nodded my head again and at this moment I was almost 100% sure that my heart was going to explode. My mother's eyes widened at my father's bluntness. Then she looked at me and I could tell that she barely saw my nod. Her head bounced back over to look at my father. He turned to look at her and I just looked down at my plate.

"I told you, Joanna."

I looked at my father in shock. He already knew? He was smiling at my mother who just looked at him in shock.

"For the first time in your life, you've out smarted me." My mother told him. I was really confused at this moment.

"Logan, me and your mother have had assumptions about your sexuality for quite some time."

"Yeah, and you can calm down now son, we will love you no matter what." My mom said and my father nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but smile at them and this entire day.

That night, after cleaning my filthy books, I fell asleep with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope someone loves this story and is looking forward to reading more. I hope what I say next won't discourage you from keeping on reading this. I am a huge fan of Justin Bieber and his album Believe is amazing. The people who have read some of my past work should know that I like different types of music that some people might not. I hope it doesn't make you want to stop reading. the reason I'm telling you is because there will be more of his songs being used. Don't worry. I won't have ever song in the story just because I like them. They will have meaning for being in the story. I won't be putting any of his past work in here like Baby since I know people don't like it. There are good songs on his Believe album that people like even for people who don't like Bieber. Okay, I'll shut up now. Leave a review if you're still looking forward to reading PLEASE! Ugh, I'm so nervous that this won't do good. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow this is more words than I thought. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with stuff but I've gotten inspired so I have to do a lot more typing. There will be two songs in this chapter. One you should know and the other one will be named. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When I woke up I got out of bed and sighed. I refilled my bag with my cleaning supplies before setting out my clothes for the day. I made my way to my bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards, I brush my teeth and washed my face. When I was finished I realized that I didn't have much time left. I threw on my clothes before I heard a knock on my door.

"Logan, are you ready?"

"Yeah, mom." I said before grabbing my things and opening my door. I slipped on my shoes before making my way down the hallway and the steps. My mom was standing by the door when I showed up.

"Logan, you have to hold on to the rail when you come down the steps."

"Mom, please." I said, gesturing for her to open the door. She sighed before opening it. I walked out and she closed it behind me. I didn't feel like waiting on her to get to the car too so I took out a napkin and opened the door. When she was done locking up she looked shocked to see me sitting in the car.

When she got in she asked, "You got in here by yourself?"

"No, incredibly nice elves opened the door for me."

"No need to get smart mister." I just sighed back into my seat, not wanting to start with her in the morning.

Normally, I would still be sleep and not wake up until about 9am when my teacher showed up. At first, my mom was the one who would teach me but then she decided to get a 'real' job. It was kind of saddening at first but turns out my teachers were really nice people. They understood that I never wanted to touch the books and I would clean their pencils before using them. They would patiently wait for me until I was done.

Well, not all of them.

When the teachers had to be switched I got an old man. He was nice to me when my parents were around but the second they left he turned into an evil old troll. It wasn't until my father came home early and saw me crying as the old man yelled at me, was the man fired. That was back when I was about nine or ten.

The last teacher I had was really old and I think she died, that's probably why I now had to go to public school. My parents probably got tired of the strangers coming into the house to teach me. But my last teacher probably was the best, even though she was extremely old. She would make me lunch and she made sure she cleaned everything before cooking it.

"Hey mom, what ever happened to Mrs. Whitfield?" I asked her.

"Oh, honey, she got really sick."

"Is she still alive?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know."

"Oh." We continued on driving and I was slowly nodding off to sleep but then she slammed on the breaks.

"Okay we're here." She said, chuckling slightly as I glared at her.

"Sorry." I got out of the car, ignoring her apology. When I closed the door she looked like she was about to start spazzing.

"No tissues or anything!" I have to get away from her before she embarrasses me.

"Have a great day, Logie!" I closed my eyes and groaned. She did not just use my nickname. I walked past the other students towards the school as they laughed. Was I in Highschool or Elementary because that's what it seems like with everyone laughing.

"Hey, what's up Logie!"

"Oh my god, she called him Logie."

"That's so embarrassing."

"Isn't that the guy who cleans his desk?"

"His life must really suck."

Every single one of them just kept going on and on about this. I was starting to get a headache, probably from all of the blood rushing to my head from me blushing so hard. I walk directly into the school and headed down the empty hallways. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to get away from them.

"You can't run from your problems."

Yes I can.

Wait...that wasn't in my head.

I turn around to see John standing there, guitar strap going across his chest, his guitar hanging off his side.

"I know you must be pretty embarrassed but you shouldn't run from them." He said, walking towards me.

"I wasn't running." I lied.

"We met yesterday and you're already lying to me."

"What-I-no."

"Shh, you've said enough." He said, dramatically. I close my mouth and just stare at him, trying to somehow tell him with my eyes that I'm not a liar. He starts laughing and I give him a confused look.

"I was just kidding about the whole you're a liar thing. You might not have been running from them."

"B-But I was." I told him, honestly.

"Wow, so I was right."

"N-No I was just-"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"Oh." I said, looking to the ground. I can't believe I fell for that. Twice.

"I'm going to be honest, I would've done the same thing."

I looked up at him and I didn't realize until now how close he was. I couldn't help but stare up at him as he did the same. He cleared his throat and I realized that I'd been caught staring. I looked to the ground in an attempt to try and hide my blush. I couldn't help but get caught in those beautiful hazel eyes. When I looked back up at him he was smiling at me.

"Logan, I know we just met and all but I feel like. Ugh, how can I say this without sounding weird?" He really seemed to be upset or in deep thought about something.

"Um..." He started blushing and I kind of caught on to where he was going.

"Maybe you could sing something." I told him and he gave me a confused look. He smiled at me when I began to sing.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number so call me maybe." He seemed shocked and I didn't realize it until I was finished singing.

"What? Too much?" I asked him.

"L-Logan your voice."

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was amazing. I could kiss you right now." His eyes widened in shock around the same time as mine did. I couldn't help but blush at his outburst.

"I-I-I mean, um...I'm so sorry. It's just we've been looking for more people to sing with us and your voice is amazing." I was blushing even harder at his compliment.

"Thank you. So I'm guessing by your outburst that the song was spot on, right?" He started blushing before nodding. I reached in my bag and took out my phone before we exchanged numbers. The bell rang and a second later all of the students started to rush into the building.

Who knew they would be in such a hurry to get to class? I walked into my first period and since it was a new class for me I didn't know where to sit. I sat at the desk closest to the door while the teacher stood outside the classroom, greeting the students as they walked in. I don't think he saw me because he was talking to someone at the door. I quickly wiped the desk off before anyone came into the classroom.

While I was waiting a bunch of jocks came into the room. I glanced up at one of them and he smiled at me. I eyed him as he reached into his mouth. I gasped when he took the gum out of his mouth and put it on my desk. My eyes widened in shock at the white piece of bacteria covered sticky blob on my desk. The jocks burst into laughter as they continued to their seat. I wasn't going to be able to do my work with this on my desk and I certainly wasn't going to touch it.

"Wayne-Wayne, seriously dude." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see John standing there looking over at the jock who put his gum on my desk. He gave John a look that seem to say, 'What?'. John just sighed and reach-

"Don't touch it!"

"It's just gum." He was about to reach for it again and I wasn't going to let him do that.

"Stop."

"Logan, it's fine."

"At least take a napkin or something." I said before reaching into my bag. I grabbed 4 napkins and handed it to him.

"One was fine." He told me after he picked it up off my desk and threw it in the trash. He walked over to the desk next to mine and sat down, leaning his guitar against the desk.

"Do you really have to bring that everywhere you go?" Someone asked. I looked over to see the teacher was talking to John.

"Yes, and the school doesn't have any rules against it and I'm not disrupting class." I was surprised. It seemed like he has been telling people that for a while now since he said it so fast.

"Well, you haven't introduced us to your friend." And now everyone was looking at me.

"Go ahead, Logan."

I began to blush in embarrassment and I couldn't handle all of the eyes on me. I turned my head down, away from their curious eyes. I heard a sigh that sounded like it came from John before he spoke.

"His name is Logan and as you can see he's pretty shy at the moment." I delivered a sigh of my own when I realized that I was not helping myself become popular or fit in by doing that.

"Well, Logan, welcome to my class. I'm Mr. Ken. Now let's get started." Mr. Ken is sort of an odd name but I didn't say anything as he started to teach. Halfway through the class a paper was placed on my desk. I turned to look at the person who placed it there, John, and he just nodded towards it, telling me to read it.

"You've got about one minute to read this before I take it back. (So you won't have to touch it.) After the next period we have lunch and I want us to spend it in the choir room. I know you're probably thinking that you don't know the way, well, I have assigned myself to escort you there personally, free of charge." I laughed a little at the last part and the fact that after that he drew a smiley face with dimples and nodded my head. When I looked at him, he was smiling before he took the note off my desk.

Once class was over as he put his guitar around his neck he told me to meet him by the cafeteria after my class was over. We parted ways and I came to my next class, already wanting it to be over. I sat down at the desk that seemed to be the cleanest since all of them seemed to have some sort of writing on it. Some of these students have a very...colorful language.

If any cleaning needs to be done they need to start with their mouths. I sighed as it seemed like no one was going to be in this class. I was in the middle of cleaning the desk off when the bell rung, signaling the class was suppose to start. All of a sudden, students started rushing in. One bumped me and I cringed a little before taking the wipe I had and wiping off my shoulder.

"My, my, who do we have here." Some girl said sitting next to me. The person that bumped me turned around and I saw that it was the guy from my other class. I think his name was Will or something.

"Don't waste your time Jen, he's a freak. You know, the one everyone's talking about." He said to her. Everyone's been talking about me? It couldn't be good, after all he did just call me a freak.

"Oh yeah, the one that's been cleaning everything." She said, like I wasn't even here.

"I bet you he cleaned the desk he's sitting at now."

"Do you think he cleaned up under it?"

"Probably, he's one of those clean freaks."

I gasped when she grabbed my hand and pushing my palm against the underside of the desk. I gasped even louder when I felt a sticky substance on my hand. Ripping it out of her grasp, I saw that it was gum. I started to breathe faster as I rushed into my bag and grabbed some wipes. I could literally feel the germs multiplying on my skin. I began to rub my palm with the wipes until they started to rip. I did it enough to get the gum off but I could still feel the germs on me.

"Wayne, sit down." The teacher told the guy.

"The name's Wayne-Wayne, say it twice or my reaction won't be so nice."

"Dude, I still think that's lame." One of his teammates said.

"Dude, shut up, it gets my point across." He replied as he took his seat.

"You." The teacher said, pointing to me. When I looked at him he pointed to my chair, signaling me to sit.

"Um, may I used the bathroom? Please, it's an emergency." I asked the man.

He gave me a strange look but nodded. I couldn't even bring myself to thank him as I rushed out of the room. I remember seeing a bathroom on my way here. I ran there with my hand as far away from my body as possible without looking weird. I pushed open the door with my foot and ran to the sink, cutting on the water, before I filled my hands with soap.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I scrubbed my hands and I quickly fought them away as I continued to scrub. I heard someone come in as I finished up. As I made my way out the door the person emerged from the stall. When he saw me his face switched to concern but before he could say anything I was already gone.

When I walked back into class, I decided against going back to that seat next to those kids and settled for an empty one in the front. It wasn't the cleanest desk but it wasn't the dirtiest. To save me from more embarrassment I didn't clean it. Instead, I just did my work in my lap.

Once class was over, I quickly rushed out, wanting to be around nicer people. I made it to the cafeteria doors but I didn't see him. I decided to wait against the wall, a little away from the doors, so I wasn't in anyone's way. Not leaning against it, just really close.

As I waited, Wayne-Wayne came past me and he made a disgusted face at me before he mouthed the word freak. I looked away from him, down at the germ covered floor. I wish he would just leave me alone.

"Hey, I didn't think you would beat me here." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see John smiling at me.

His face turned into concern before he spoke, "What happened?" I shook my head and said,

"Nothing, let's just go to the choir room."

"Alright." He said, eyeing me. It was obvious he didn't believe me but he let it go. While we walked he seemed to break the silence between us.

"So how was your class?" I didn't want to tell him what happened because I didn't know how he would react.

"It was okay, I guess. I just wanted to see you." I said, not really thinking about it. I looked over at him and he was blushing.

When I realized what I said, I was blushing too. We both smiled at each other before we heard music began to play. He opened two double doors and we walked through. There were three boys standing side by side, looking like they were waiting for something. In front of them were two guys and a girl. I followed John over to them before the three boys began to sing and do a couple of dance moves.

Guys like me,

Like girls like you

And girls like you

Like guys like me (You know)

I blaze the night

In harbor lights

You dressin' light

It's fittin' right

I hear the waves

I see you wave

I'm stayin' put

You say "no way"

The track begins,

You pull me in

I touch your skin

You're tremblin'

It's in your eyes

You're here to win

So let the game, game begin

I-I-I-I

Wanna see you, you, you, you

Telling me

That, that

That you got what I need,

Do pretty girl, don't speak

Baby show me

By the way you hold me,

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Oh when I'm lonely

Full o' stormy weather

Can you make it better?

I heard what you told me

So-o oh show me

Know what you want my number for!

Ain't talked enough,

Let's talk some more

You kinda cute

Don't hit the mute,

Just aim and shoot

Or get the boot

I-I-I-I

Wanna see you, you, you, you

Telling me

That, that

That you got what I need,

Do pretty girl, don't speak (Don't speak)

Baby show me

By the way you hold me,

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Oh when I'm lonely

Full o' stormy weather

Can you make it better

I heard what you told me

So-o oh show me

Guys like me

Like girls like you

And girls like you (you)

Like guys like me (me)

Guys like me

Like girls like you

And girls like you

Like guys like me

Baby show me

By the way you hold me,

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Oh when I'm lonely

Full of stormy weather

Can you make it better

I heard what you told me

So-o oh show me

Guys like me (oh yeah)

Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)

And girls like you (whoa)

Like guys like me

Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)

Full of stormy weather (like girls like you)

Can you make it better (and girls like you)

I heard what you told me (like guys like me)

So, oh oh show me

Once they were finished everyone began to clap and I joined in. Their dance moves were really good as well as their singing. I noticed that the song seemed to be an original. The three boys gave a bow before smiling.

"I still think we should change the lyrics from girls to guys since we're all gay." The shortest one said.

"We're not all gay." The tall brunette said.

"True but you at least look gay." The blonde one said, making everyone laugh except for the girl.

"He does not look gay...Okay maybe a little." She said, smiling at him as he frowned at her. She laughed at him pouting before he ran over to her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Guys, please. We have a guest." One of the brunettes that was watching said.

"Took you guys long enough to notice us." John said.

"Oh we noticed you, just not him." The girl said, still in the guys arms.

"Logan, this is Carlos, Kendall, James, Camille, Dak, and Jett." John said, pointing each one out.

"And guys this is Logan."

"Aren't you going to finish by telling us he's your boyfriend." I couldn't stop the blush from coming to my face at that comment.

"Shut up Camille." John said. I noticed he was blushing a little too.

"So you two aren't together?" The boy Jett asked.

"No."

"But you want to be." Camille added.

"Guys stop making him blush." Carlos said, coming over to me.

"Carlos, don't." John said when the boy looked like he was about to hug me.

"Why not?" The boy whined.

"Because you can't."

"I won't hurt your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend and that's not why you can't touch him."

"Well, why can't he touch him?" Dak asked. John looked at me, silently asking me if he could tell them. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"You can't touch him because he has a problem with germs."

"But I'm clean." Carlos said.

"Just hug me instead." Dak told him.

Carlos ran over to him and hugged him. He looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. I looked over to see Jett pull Kendall into a kiss, the blonde not really wanting to but gave into it.

"You would think they would have some common courtesy to not kiss all the time in front of us." John said to me, making me laugh.

"You two can just join in. We know both of you want to kiss each other." I blushed at Camille's words as I looked over at John. It looked like he was thinking about it but shook his head to himself with a frown. Everyone finally stopped kissing before Carlos gasped.

"That was you." He said, coming towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was confused for a minute before I realized that the person that walked into the bathroom earlier was him.

"I-I'm fine." I said after I cleared my throat. Now everyone's attention was on me.

"Logan, what happened?" John asked me.

"Nothing, it was just...something."

"He looked like he was crying or at least about to." With that John's look became seriously concerned as he repeated his question.

I sighed before saying, "It was just people in my class being mean and that one guy that put the gum on my desk in the class we had together."

"Wayne-Wayne? That jerk! I swear to god I'll-"

"Do nothing because of your swear to non-violence." Camille said and John let out a breath, trying to calm himself.

"Swear to non-violence?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've sworn that violence is never the answer and that everything can be solved with words, not action." He told me.

"It's so cute." Camille said, pinching his cheek. He slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"Am I missing something?" I asked them. They seemed to be a little too close. John looked at her and his eyes widened in shock while she laughed.

"What? No, Camille is my sister."

"Yes, and John is as straight as a circle."

"Funny." He said, walking over to talk to Kendall about something.

"Has he sung a Bieber song to you yet?" Camille asked in more of a whisper.

"Well, kind of but he wasn't singing to me. Well, I think he wasn't. He sung it the first time we met."

"What was the song?" Carlos asked, coming out of no where.

"Catching Feelings." I told them before Camille cursed and handed Carlos money.

"I told you. That song will get anybody." Carlos said, smiling at her before walking away.

"John's always been a huge fan of the Biebez. I'm the one to blame for that though. I hope you like him too."

"I do."

"Good because you don't know how many guys John has turned down because they either hated JB or just liked him for his looks."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's been obsessed with him since he first started."

"Camille, what are you talking about?" John said, coming back over to us.

"Whatever she told you is a lie and she's the spawn of satan." She gasped and slapped his arm before walking away.

"I'm sorry you had the displeasure of talking to her."

"It really wasn't that bad." I told him honestly and he laughed.

"So, are you going to sing for us?" He asked me and I felt blush cover my cheeks as everyone's attention was suddenly on me.

"You can sing?" Carlos asked and before I could respond he started jumping up and down. Dak held him by his waist and pulled him close, telling him to calm down.

"Well, what do you want me to sing?"

All of a sudden everyone was throwing out song titles before John stepped in front of me and held up his hands. Everyone stopped and he gestured for me to talk before he went back to his seat. I sat on the stool in the middle of the room and asked for everyone to say one song title.

"Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen." Carlos suggested.

"Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes." Dak called out.

"Misery by Maroon 5."

"No, Jett, if he's going to sing Maroon 5 he has to sing Payphone." Kendall corrected.

"What about You and I Tonight by Faber Drive?" James asked.

"Why don't he just sing Dance For You by Beyonce and give John here a little lap dance?" Camille suggested while ruffling John's hair. He slapped her hand away as we both blushed.

"What about you John?" I asked and he seemed to think about it.

"And nothing Bieber." Camille added.

"Fuck off, Camille." John told her before he turned to me.

"I think that you should sing whatever you want. Something that's on your heart that you truly love."

"You?"

"Camille, you know what. I am tired of you-"

"Guys, argue when you get home or something. I wanna hear what kind of pipes this guy has." Dak told them. They both glared at each other before they turned to me and smiled. I went through a mental playlist of all of my favorite songs before I came to one that I think would be good.

"Well, I've always wanted to help people but because of my fear of germs, I can't really do that. This song is sort of like me saying that I want to make a change in this world. It's called I Was Here and it's by Beyonce."

(A/N: If you're going to listen to the song while you read, I suggest that you listen to the live one that she sung at the United Nations thing. It has more emotion.)

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died

And know that I meant something in, somebody's life

The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved

I was here

I did (I did), I've done

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)

I was here (oh)

I did, I've done

I was here

I was surprised by the sudden outburst of cheering I got from everyone. The smile on John's face made me blush uncontrollably. This reaction made me feel like I just made a group of friends all at once and I couldn't have picked a better group than them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I introduced everyone well. Yes, I decided to make Camille and Guitar Dude siblings. I have some things for that. I think I got the sibling relationship right. I just love how Camille is messing with them throughout the chapter. If you liked it, please leave a review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

It had been about a month since I first sung for the group and everything had been great. Wayne-Wayne seemed to find someone else to pick on so that situation sort of resolved itself. Me and John have been having texting conversations and spending time together. The seniors were gone and I was happy that all of my new friends weren't leaving until next year, the same time as me. Every time I went to see Kelly, the conversation always went back to me talking about John. The last time I was there Kelly told me something and it's been in my head since.

"I think you're in love Logan." Ever since then I've been doing a little...observing and I think she's right. He's all that I can think about. He's been so sweet to me and everything. He compliments me on my cleaning and he doesn't make fun of me for anything. He even helps me sometimes.

When we have lunch by ourselves, he always makes sure I'm enjoying myself. He plays his guitar a lot and he's really good. I mean, I could go on and on about it but right now he was playing for me. Today, we were eating outside by ourselves and it was a beautiful day. Even though outside is covered in germs, it was beautiful to look out.

The one thing that made today even better was the fact that Wayne-Wayne and his crew weren't here. In fact, most of the school wasn't here. It was getting really close to the end of the school year and I guess some people just stop caring. Everything was pretty quiet except for his strumming but then that stopped.

"Logan..." He tapped at the base of his guitar and he looked nervous.

"Yes."

"I know we haven't known each other for that long but we've spent almost everyday together and I...I just wanted to tell you that I enjoy being with you." After he said that he sort of did a facepalm and his hair covered his face as he sighed.

"I enjoy being with you too." I told him.

"Ugh, that's not what I'm trying to say. I want to say more but I don't know how to say it." He confessed. My heart started to beat faster as my brain tried to help him.

"Maybe you could sing it." I suggested as I ate my lunch.

"I guess but I don't know if I know a song that expresses everything, you know?"

I nodded my head as I chewed. I swallowed the food before I spoke, "You can just pick a song that's close to it and then after you can tell me the parts that were a bit much or weren't exactly real." If my heart could talk it would tell me to shut up and stop suggesting things for him to sing to me. For a moment, I thought that he could hear my heart rapidly beating but then he spoke.

"You know, that's a brilliant idea." He said, smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair. He mumbled as he played with the strings of the guitar before he gasped.

"I got it." A bright smile appeared on his face before he started strumming. I put my food down as he looked at me. Everything turned serious as he stared into my eyes.

***The song is Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me***

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was smile and blush. He cleared his throat and I could see that he was blushing to. I couldn't believe what he was saying with the lyrics. He has feelings for me. Well to be more specific, he said that he's in love with me. Wait, he still hasn't taken out the parts that were too much yet.

"Um, parts that were too much would have to be the whole lady part because, well, obviously you're not. The holding and stuff might be too much because we haven't really done anything. Oh and the feelings of hate, I could never hate you." He told me. I couldn't stop smiling because he didn't take out the love.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm falling in love with you and I hope you feel the same way. If you are, will you be my boyfriend?" I was on Cloud 9 before everything really set in. Especially with what he said. I don't think he's ever touched me in anyway. I guess my face showed what I was thinking.

"I-If you don't feel the same way then I-"

"No, I definitely feel the same way. I would love to be your boyfriend."

"I feel like there's a but coming in."

"But, like you said, you've never really touched me at all."

"I-I don't mind. We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You really want to be with me even though I have this disease."

"Logan, I want to be with you more than anything and your OCD isn't going to stop me. We can work through it, together. Only if you say yes. I mean, even if you don't I'd be willing to still help you and- yeah."

"I would be happy to be your boyfriend."

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Awesome."

I couldn't help but blush and he seemed to do the same before we heard the bell ring. John walked me to my class and I felt like we should be doing more than what we were but nothing happened. I thanked him and we parted ways. I knew it was because of my OCD. If I didn't have it we would've kissed by now or something.

Now that I think about it, we have never touched. I've never felt his skin and he respects me enough not touch me. How am I suppose to have a boyfriend and we've never touched?

* * *

"So how was school?"

"The same as the last time." I told Kelly.

"Really? So you're just smiling more than usual because of the same stuff."

"I'm just happy to see you. It's been so long."

"Logan, it's been a day. I saw you on Wednesday and you barely talked to me. You spent most of the time on your phone."

Just when she said that, my phone buzzed. I knew it was John because no one else really texted me besides him and my mom. My mom was sitting outside so it couldn't be her. My smile grew brighter as my phone buzzed a second time. Kelly raised an eyebrow at me while she folded her arms.

"I won't answer it." I told her and she gave me a knowing look.

"Logan, you told me that last time. We seriously haven't discussed you in a while and if we have, you haven't told me much. How are you doing with classrooms?"

"They're disgusting and filled with rude children. Well, not all of them are rude."

"Are you blushing Logan?" It wasn't until she asked that I noticed I was blushing which only made me blush more.

"Are you thinking about John?" I didn't respond but my face sure did as my blush darkened.

"How are you and him? Has he sung to you yet?"

"I regret telling you that dream because you always ask me that."

"And you always say no, not yet. So has he?" I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Really? Wait, it wasn't like the first time when he just sung something and-"

"No, he was actually singing to me."

"Really? Well, that's good."

"H-He also asked me to be his boyfriend."

"_Really?_" I nodded my head as a smile spread across my features.

"How could you hide something like this? This is great news, Logan."

"I know but I have no idea what to do. When he walked me to class we sort of just said bye and that was it."

"You were looking for something more?" Kelly asked, seeming to understand.

"Well, yeah."

"You know he's just respecting you and your OCD. He isn't going to do anything until he knows that you'll be okay with it."

"But it's like everything was perfect. All he had to do was...something."

"He isn't a mind reader, Logan. I'm pretty sure he wanted to do something too but he understands what you're going through. Or he's at least trying."

"I know. He's so sweet."

"But you can't expect him to wait forever." Kelly said, sternly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"It looks like that's all the time we have. Do you want me to tell your mom about him or do you want to tell her?" Kelly asked me.

"I want to tell them at dinner." I said as I stood, heading to the door.

"Remember what I told you." Kelly told me as I exited her office. She held the door open for me before gesturing for my mom to come over. I stood by the door near the exit.

My mom came out with a smile on her face and I gave Kelly a questioning look but she shook her head. I shrugged and followed my mom out of the building, towards the car. I used my jacket to open the door when my mom unlocked the door.

"Dinner?"

"I don't know."

"What about meatloaf?" She asked me.

"With mash potatoes and peas?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

We were sitting at the dinning room table, eating and I wasn't as nervous as I was the last time I was in this situation. But just like the last time, I had no idea what their response would be. I sort of did some research and by research I mean I used Google. Some kids' parents weren't supportive and of course they didn't like that they were now in a relationship.

There was on that scared me because it was similar to my situation. They said that their parents were supportive but forbid them from being in a relationship. I prayed that my parents weren't going to respond like that. I waited until dinner was close to being over before I spoke up.

"Um, mom, dad.."

"Yes?" The asked in unison, giggling at each other before turning their attention back to me.

"I, um, have something to tell you."

"This isn't going to be Logan's confessions every night is it?" My mom asked, making my father chuckle.

"I'm kidding, go on, son."

"You remember the guy I told you about?" I asked them and they nodded. The both leaned in as smiles crept onto their faces.

"Well, he asked me to be his boyfriend."

"And what did you say?" My father asked me.

"I said yes."

"YES!" My mother yelled, jumping up from her seat.

"Fuck." My father said before he pulled out his wallet.

"Did you two make another bet on me?" I asked them in shock.

"This was the last one, I swear." My mother said, taking the money from my father before she turned to him.

"You may be quick about his sexuality but I know when my baby is dating someone." She told him.

"If you know him so well, why don't you give him the talk?" My father suggested and I could feel my face grow red with blush.

"That's something a father has with his son. I'm going to go put this in my purse." My mother said as she walked away.

"Actually, you might be needed for this talk as well."

My eyes widened as my face grew an even darker shade of red. He did _not_ just say that. My mom's jaw dropped and she slowly walked back over to the table. My father turned to me as I was about to get up.

"Don't make me force you to sit here. You knew this was coming. Come on, sit down. It's going to be awkward for all of us." I sighed as I sat down. Nothing on Google told me that they were going to do this.

"Now, son. Since we don't want to stand in front of you when it comes to this boy we have to go over a few things." My father said before turning to my mother. She looked at him with widened eyes and he gestured towards me.

She sighed before she spoke, "I really thought this would be a father to son talk but I guess I'll add some things in. I don't know which side of the relationship you're on but-"

"Stop, please."

"But if you're on my end of the relationship, don't just open your legs for anyone, not until you're ready. I know we don't have to worry about pregnancy but there are still the possibility of getting a disease."

"Wait." My father said, stopping her.

"Have you let him touch you, yet? Not sexually but you know, in any way?" I shook my head at my father as my face burned with blush.

"Well, that's the first thing we need to start out with." He declared.

"When he first touches you, it's probably going to feel amazing, I don't know. But when he does, if it does feel amazing, that doesn't mean it's time to have sex. Take things slow and if you're on my side of the relationship, wear a condom. Well, hell, if you're on your mother's side, make sure he wears a condom. We all know no one wants to make that doctor visit." I turned to my mother as she picked up from where my dad left off.

"And just in case you don't know, it's going to hurt. You need to take the proper precautions and communication is the key. You also have to make sure that you're clean down there."

"Oh my god." I groaned as she continued.

"Don't be afraid to tell him to stop if you feel like you're going to die or something."

"Have we covered everything?" I asked them.

"If you feel like he's pressuring you, tell us, I'll kill him."

"He would never do that. He doesn't even want to touch me because of my OCD. I'm going to be safe when it comes down to it. And if anything goes wrong, I'll be in jail for murder." I told them.

"That's my boy." My father said, smiling.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure." I got up, putting my dishes in the sink.

"Oh, one more thing." I sighed as I turned back to them.

"We want to meet him." They both said in unison. I don't know why I didn't expect them to ask that. I nodded my head before heading upstairs. I showered and got ready for bed before I got my phone out and texted John.

"I told my parents about you."

"Awesome, please tell me they were happy about it."

"They were, but of course, they gave me the sex talk and they want to meet you."

"Oh, the 'talk' on a scale from 1 to 10 how awkward was it?"

"1000000"

"Lol, and I'll be happy to meet them. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

"I'm not worried. I know they'll love you like I do."

"Aww, I love you too."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Same here, have a goodnight's sleep."

"You too."

I plugged my phone up to the charger and laid down. I really hope my parents like him. I mean, he's like the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: They are officially together. I've made Guitar Dude like the perfect boyfriend. I swear you guys will fall in love with him more and more. I know I will. The song choice was, in my opinion, perfect. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update! Hey, all of my lovely readers. Glad you're still loving this odd pair. I just can't stop typing them, which explains this long chapter. Oh and it's very eventful. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I smiled as I watched John laugh with everyone as I walked up to them. It was the last day of school and I couldn't help but be excited for Summer. Me and John have been talking about going on a date which would be our first out of school date. I mean, I wouldn't call having lunch together a date. After school, he's going to be meeting my parents and then he said he had a surprise for me. I was a little nervous about what he had planned since he wouldn't tell me anything about it.

"Hey Logan." Camille said, turning to me.

"Hey." I said as everyone greeted me. I walked over to John and he smiled at me which made me smile too.

"I wish you too would kiss already." Camille commented.

"Yeah, you two have been going out for how many months?" Carlos asked.

"I think about 3 months." Dak guessed.

"Guys, chill out." John told them.

"No but seriously, how do you have a boyfriend and has never touched him?"

"There's more to relationships than touching." John told them.

"Yeah but touching makes it so much better." Jett said, grabbing Kendall by his waist. Kendall broke away from Jett with a groan.

"You guys know you're wrong. Logan obviously isn't comfortable enough to touch other people and you guys talking about it isn't helping." I couldn't help but look down as Kendall spoke.

Everyone was right, we've been together for a couple of months and we have no idea how each other feels. I came up with an idea that would make tonight even better. John won't even see it coming.

"Hey." John said, getting my attention. "Ignore them. They don't understand." I nodded my head and he smiled.

"I can't wait to see your face when we have our date."

"I wish you would tell me where it was." I said with a sigh, making him laugh.

Once everyone was done talking about us not touching, they moved on to talking about finally becoming seniors. I was pretty happy about that too because that meant I would be getting away from this place. The bell rang and that meant that school was out for the summer. All of the students were in the cafeteria so everyone rushed for the doors except for us. Kendall told us to wait because last time a kid almost got trampled.

At first, we laughed thinking he was joking but Jett backed him up. The last thing we need is for one of us to get hurt. Everyone rushed to their bus and were giving hugs to each other as we walked past.

"I would say bye to you guys but we're going to be seeing each other throughout the whole summer." Carlos said, smiling at the idea.

"Well, you can at least say bye to them for today." Dak said, wrapping an arm around Carlos.

"Oh, right, bye." Carlos said, laughing lightly.

"Have fun on your date." Carlos yelled back at us as Dak lead him to his car.

"Yeah, you two have fun. Me and Kendall have some touching to do." Jett said pulling Kendall close to him.

"Not if you keep making fun of them." Kendall said, pushing away from him.

"Oh come on Kendall, I'll do that thing that makes you-"

"Stop." Kendall told him, blushing a dark shade of red as Jett hugged him from behind.

"Bye, guys." Jett said, giving us a wave.

"By- Oh my god Jett! Put me down." Kendall squealed as Jett threw him over his shoulder, walking to his car. He's way stronger than he looks. Me and John turned away from them to see Camille giving James a kiss.

"Wait, you're not taking her home?" John asked James.

"No, I have to see my mom about a summer job. Sorry." James said as he waved to us and headed to his car.

"I guess I'm officially the third wheel on this dat-"

"Oh no you're not." John said, moving away from her when she tries to put her arm around him.

"I'm taking you home before you say something you shouldn't." John told her and she sighed.

"Fine, I need to redo my nails anyway." We both watched her walk to where John's truck was and waited.

"Ready?" John asked me and I nodded. He was taking me home today since he was going to be meeting my parents. It was his idea and I asked them this morning, they seemed a little too excited for it.

My mom talked about going grocery shopping and stuff before I reminded her that he was only going to be in the house for a few minutes before we went on our date. Now that I'm thinking about it, there's something that's suppose to take up a spot of time before our date. I'm sure it was something not important.

John lead the way to his truck before opening the door for me while telling Camille to get in the backseat. He handed her his guitar before he closed my door. Camille got in and tossed the put the guitar next to her.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Camille asked me as John walked around the car.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said, smiling.

"I-" Camille stopped talking when John opened his door. I put on my seatbelt and when it was fastened, I looked up to see both Camille and John staring at me.

"What?"

"It's just-"

"I do touch things, I just put on hand sanitizer afterwords. I don't want to feel like I'm handicap." I told them as I put on hand sanitizer. They both nodded before John started the car. As we drove to their house, Camille kept looking at me in the rear view mirror. She knew I was planning something but she didn't know what.

"Hey, John, you need gas." She told him and he sighed before driving into the nearest gas station.

"Wait here." He said as he got out to pump the gas.

"Yes, because I'm going to go somewhere." Camille replied before he closed the door. He gave her the finger which she happily returned before turning her attention to me.

"Tell me what you're planning."

"No."

"Please, come on, Logan. I don't have anything better to do." She whined.

"Fine, I'm planning on kissing him." I told her and she squealed.

"I remember me and James' first kiss." She said, bouncing up and down. We heard rapid knocking on the glass and it was John, glaring at Camille.

"Sit still." He told her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"He won't be expecting it but he's going to love it." Camille said just before John got back in the car.

"I hope she didn't annoy you too much." John looked back at Camille and she wouldn't stop smiling.

"Stop smiling at me, weirdo." He told her as he started the car. They didn't live that far away from the school so we got there a few minutes later.

"Have fun." Camille said as she got out.

"Is it me or is she acting extra weird?" John asked me as we watched her go in the house. I shrugged as he backed out of the driveway. I told him the directions to my house as we drove and we arrived there in no time. I was getting a little nervous because my parents can be overwhelming when they try too hard.

John parked the truck and ran around the front to open my door. I couldn't help but smile as I climbed out, heading to the front door. Before I could even knock on the door it swung open. Standing there, my mom smiled at me. I looked past her to see my dad standing there smiling as well. I sighed, walking past them, knowing they were going to embarrass me.

"Guys, please calm down." I whispered to them as John walked up behind me. I walked in the house and once John was in my mom closed the door.

"Welcome to our home, John." My mom said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks for having me." John said, smiling.

"It's great to be able to put a face with a name. Logan won't stop talking about you." My father said, shaking John's hand.

"I'll be right back." I told them before running upstairs to put my bookbag in front of my door. When I came back the front door was open and John was gone.

"Oh no, what did you guys do?" I asked them, running over to the door to see John walking back.

"Nothing, he had to make sure his truck was locked." My mother told me.

"Calm down son."

"I am calm." I said as John walked in the house.

"What I miss?"

"Logan's freaking out because he thought we ran you out of the house." My father told him, making him laugh. He was laughing, at something my father said. Oh my god, someone call 9-1-1. I sat down on the couch across from my parents and John sat next to me. Let the awkwardness begin.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, I was strumming on my guitar outside of the school while eating my lunch and I saw him walk to a table. He looked over at me and I wondered if I was bothering him so I made my way over to ask him. He cleaned the table before he sat at it so I had to compliment him on that."

"Then he asked the question that could be taken the wrong way."

"What's wrong with you?" My parents said in unison and I nodded my head.

"I didn't mean it that way." John explained.

"I simply meant that he's too perfect." I couldn't help but blush at his comment as my mom awed.

"Why don't you say stuff like that to me?" My mom asked my dad and I sighed.

"Because I don't have to. It's in the fine print of our marriage certificate that you're perfect in every way."

"That was smooth." John whispered to me.

"Can we go now?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but remember you have to go see Kelly today." That's what I was forgetting.

"Who's Kelly?" John asked.

"You didn't tell him about Kelly?" My father asked.

"No, I didn't want to sound crazy."

"She's just a therapist. There's nothing wrong with seeing one."

"I had to see one before." John commented and I looked at him.

"You did?" I asked and he nodded.

"I had bad anger issues but my therapist helped me calm down by playing guitar."

"So you don't mind going with me?"

"No, not at all."

"I'm sorry but as a concerned parent, I have to know how controlling you are of this anger issue." My mom said, causing me to give her a look that screamed what was wrong with her.

"Don't worry, I am in complete control and I've learned to not let little things get to me like they use to. I also would like to assure you that I promise to always protect Logan, not matter what."

"You sure know how to impress parents." My father said with a smile.

"I'm just being completely honest."

"Can we leave now?" I asked again.

"Yeah, we officially approve of your relationship."

"Good to know, come on John." I said standing up.

"My baby's growing up." My mom said before she hugged me.

"Mom!" I yelled before she let go.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I said before we headed towards the door.

"Have fun!" My mom said from the door.

"Not too much fun." My dad added as John opened the door for me. I sighed as I climbed in while John chuckled. When John got in, we drove away. I told him where Kelly's office was located and he seemed to know where I was talking about.

"Your parents are cool."

"No they aren't, stop."

"I'm serious."

"Stop. They try to be funny but just embarrass me."

"I think it's cute when you're embarrassed by your parents, you turn all pink in the cheeks." I turned away from as I blushed again. I looked over to see him smiling as he focused on the road.

* * *

When we arrived at Kelly's office, I got out as John got out and we headed for the door. I smiled when he held it open for me as I walked in. We took the elevator to her floor and when I walked into the office, I suddenly felt nervous. I waved at the lady at the desk and she nodded her head. I could tell she looked like she wasn't having a good day. Me and John sat down next to each other and turned to look when the door to the offices opened.

"Logan, hey." I heard someone say. I turned to see it was Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly."

"Is this who I think it is?" She asked me.

"This is John, John this is Kelly." I said and she shook his hand.

"Hi, John. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here."

"Logan always says the nicest things about you."

"Oh god." I said, sighing.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back." I nodded my head as she went through the door into her office.

"So, you say the nicest things about me huh?" John asked and I looked down as I blushed again.

"I can't wait until you see what I'm doing for our date. You're going to love it."

"I would love it more if you told me."

"I can't, it's with the surprise." He said with a smile. When Kelly called for me, I stood up and walked towards the door. I turned around when I realized John wasn't behind me.

"You coming?"

"Huh? You want me to go in with you?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said before turning and heading into Kelly's office. John closed the door behind us and Kelly looked up from her papers and her eyes widened.

"He's going to be joining you today?" I nodded my head before we sat down on the couch.

"Wow, he's never wanted anyone to join us in his sessions. Not even his mom, so you must be very special to him." Kelly said, making me blush again. I swear everyone I know is out to kill me with blushing.

"Really?" John asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, for as long as I've been seeing him, he's always wanted to be the only one here with me. Well, except for the first time."

"I feel special now."

"As much as he talks about you I-"

"Can we please, I'm blushing my brains out over here." I said, covering my face.

"Sorry, how have you been feeling lately?" Kelly asked me.

"I've been doing great. The end of the school year is here and next year, I'm going to be a senior."

"That's great."

"But lately, I'm feeling frustrated."

"With what?"

"With him." I told her and John laughed.

"Why?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we have a date today and he won't tell me where."

"It's a surprise." John explained.

"Well, now, I hate surprises." I said before John's phone rang.

"I am so sorry." John said, taking his phone out.

"It's perfectly fine." Kelly assured him.

"I have to take this, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I told him before he stood up and walked out of the office. The second the door closed, I turned to Kelly and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, giving me a worried look.

"Every second of everyday." I said, closing my eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Have you ever wanted to grab someone by their face and just kiss them. Just put your lips on theres and somehow show how much you love them through that kiss."

"I can say that I have. Is this what you're going through."

"Yes. Okay, today, our friends were asking us how long we've been together which lead to them mentioning how we have yet to touch. I've been thinking about it for a while actually and now, every time I see him, all I can think about is just grabbing his face and kissing him."

"Logan, are you in love?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Wanting to kiss him explains it. You want to show him the simplest form of affection."

"I just really want to touch him, just feel his skin on mine."

"So why haven't you?"

"I've been feeling like this since earlier today and I'm waiting for the right time."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"No, it's not. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"Well, it'll all be worth while when it finally happens."

"Yeah." I said just before the door opened again.

"Hey, um, we have to-"

"Go?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Bye, Kelly."

"Bye, Logan. Have fun." I followed John out of the building and he opened the door for me. I climbed in and put on my seatbelt and he climbed in, smiling at me.

"Ready?"

"Been ready for about three hours." I told him and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, this is going to be worth it."

"It's getting pretty late though." All he did was smile and nod as he continued driving.

* * *

We drove for a while and the sun was going down. We came to a stop and he told me to wait in the truck. He got something from the back of the truck and told me not to look. I waited for him and when he opened my door, I climbed out. I followed him down a path and we walked up this hill. When we reached the top, I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was a romantic picnic, overlooking a lake.

"I know, from first glance, this looks like a stupid idea since you have OCD but the blanket is sanitized and thick so there won't be any germs getting on us. The food was made by your mom, since you seem to trust her cooking more than anyones. Your father gave me the cooler so the food could stay cold so you can still eat it." John said as we walked over to the blanket. He took off his shoes and I did the same before we sat on the blanket. I wondered if I should do it now or wait.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I quickly nodded.

"Are you sure? Is this not clean because I can-"

"No, it's fine. It's perfect." I told him before he opened the cooler. He took out sandwiches and drinks for us.

"So why here?" I asked him.

"Well, because it's beautiful here and you'll see in a few minutes exactly why." I couldn't help but smile as I bit into my sandwich.

"Oh my god, this is my favorite."

"Your mother said it was."

"I can't believe you went through all of this, for me."

"I told you. I wanted to surprise you and I think this is a good start to a summer together."

"This is a great start." I told him and he smiled. I got that urge again and it took everything in me not to kiss him at this moment.

"This morning, I sprayed this whole area in stuff so we wouldn't have bugs flying everywhere."

"You put so much thought into this."

"I had to make sure it was perfect." I couldn't help but blush as he looked at me. We finished our food and were just drinking our juice.

"Your dad asked me if I was going to bring alcohol."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I told him no he asked me if I wanted any."

"What?" I asked in shock and he laughed.

"I wasn't expecting it and he looked like he was serious. Your parents are awesome."

"No, they're creepy. You know they made a bet against me being gay."

"You're kidding."

"No, then they bet on me having a boyfriend."

"My parents aren't nearly as awesome as yours."

"What are they like?"

"They're...honest, too honest."

"Huh?"

"They are just..too honest to the point where it's just rude."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but other than that everything's awesome. I have a dog. Her name is Lily, she's a Yorshire Terrier."

"Oh, those dogs are pretty."

"Yeah, even though she's a little up there in age, she's still active, well, most days. Others she just likes to lay around and watch me play my guitar."

"Aww, she sounds precious."

"Yeah, I love her so much. She really loves to sleep on my lap when I'm doing homework or when I'm on the computer."

"That has to be the cutest thing." I said, smiling at him.

"Um, I wanted to know...how it happened. I mean, what happened that made you have, you know."

"It's okay, you can say OCD and it happened when I was eight years old. We went on this field trip to a farm and I didn't really have any friends so I stuck with the teacher. Well, she told me to go hang out with the other kids during lunch. I sat by myself and ate my lunch my mom packed before going over to the other kids. They were playing on the playground that was there. I didn't really want to play with them because they were mean to me. So, I played with my toy car that I carried everywhere with me. Some of the kids see me playing and they came over to watch me. One kid, I can't remember his name, took my car because no one was playing some game he made up. Everyone told him to give it back but he threw it. Most of them were shocked but I just got up and went to go get it. It wasn't the first time someone took my car and threw it. I had to climb through one of those wooden fences, you know, the ones with just two pieces of wood. It was by some mud, well, I thought it was mud. Luckily, the car landed in front of it and not in it. When I went to go get it, I could hear some kids following me."

"Oh no."

"I noticed how the 'mud' smelled nasty before I grabbed my car. Of course, when I turn around the boy who took my car was standing there. He pointed to it and when I turned around it happened."

"Oh my god, he pushed you?" John asked and I nodded.

"I turned around, not really thinking, just wanting to get out of it. It smelled so bad and I was covered in it. The adults noticed and the farmer sprayed me down with the water hose while the some kids laughed. I cried the whole time and when my mom got there I cried even harder. I could still smell it and I didn't want anyone to touch me and it sort of continued. Even after she gave me a bath, I could still smell it."

"I can't believe some kid pushed you into manure. I heard that kids can be cruel but that's just really messed up."

"Things got worse when I slipped into real mud. I thought everything was happening all over and that's when I started therapy. This was when Kelly first started working. I told her everything and it my mom wanted to hug me but I jumped away from her. That's when she diagnosed me with OCD."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Things haven't been so bad. Well, I've been home-schooled for most of my life. I only started this year because my mom got a job and couldn't watch me."

"Watch you?"

"Yeah, some of the people can be rude or force me to do my work. I had one lady who had to be the best. Her name was Mrs. Whitfields, she was always patient and she knew how to get me to do my work. But she was getting to old to work anymore. After her, my mom decided to get another guy. He was horrible. He would always yell at me and stuff. One day, my dad came home early and saw him. I thought they were about to fight but my Dad just told him to get out. From then up until now, my mom was teaching me."

"And you're smarter than most of the kids in the school."

"Thank you." I said blushing a little.

"Look." He said, pointing.

I turned and watched in awe as the sun set. I've never realized how pretty it was. I turned to look at John and the way the sun shined on his face, making his eyes sparkle. He was leaning back, using his hands to hold him up. I watched him and he didn't seem to notice me as I scooted closer. I straddled him and he gasped when we fell back.

Before he could say anything, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I broke apart and looked at him and he was in pure shock. I smirked and he smiled before I brought our lips back together. I grabbed his hands that he had above his head and put them on my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed me back.

All I could say was this was worth the wait. I felt his hands slide up under the back of my shirt as mine went combing through his hair. His hands were so soft as they rubbed my back and he held me. I couldn't help but smile and blush when we broke apart.

"Oh my god." He said, running his fingers through his hair. I covered my face as I sat up.

"Was it bad?" I asked him. He sat up and held me close to him.

"Absolutely not. It was perfect. I just can't believe that you did it." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him again. He held me tight in his arms and I did the same. Touching him felt so good that I didn't want to let him go.

"We sort of missed the rest of the sunset." He said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry." I said, moving back to look at him.

"Don't be." He said, kissing me, making me smile.

"I really love your hair." I told him, running my fingers through it again. It was as soft as it looked.

"Thank you. I really love your..everything."

"Wow, way to one up me." I said and we laughed.

"I meant, I love you. Everything about you."

"I love you too." I said, grabbing him and connecting our lips again.

We fell back and I felt his hands move up my waist again as I threaded my fingers through his hair. I didn't even care about the germs because everything felt so good. His hands were so soft and warm as they rubbed my skin. We broke apart and I realized it was getting dark. I kissed his lips one more time before I sat up. He brought his hands behind his head and looked up at me.

"This is a great way to start our summer, don't you think?"

"Absolutely." I said, smiling before looking down to see his shirt was slightly up, showing off his light happy trail. I reached down and rubbed it, causing his hips to move. I heard him chuckle a little.

"It tickles." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought that on?"

"It was just there and-"

"No, I meant the kiss and all of this."

"Oh, well, I've been wanting to do it for a while but I wanted to wait for the right time."

"During a sunset, how cliché of you."

"Shut up." I said, blushing.

"I have one more question and then we're going to leave."

"Go for it."

"Does this mean you're comfortable with touching everything?"

"Um, no, but things have definitely changed. For one, I will kiss you anytime I want." I told him and he smiled.

"I know you touch a lot of things so you can wash your hands or use hand sanitizer. I hope that doesn't sound mean."

"No, I understand. I'm just happy that there's progress." He said before he sat up.

We kissed one more time before I climbed off of him. I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on as John did the same. I put our things back into the basket with the help of John before he grabbed the blanket. He threw it over his shoulder and I grabbed the basket. We walked back to his truck and put the picnic stuff in the back.

He held the door open for me and I climbed in. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as we drove back to my house. John sang along with the radio while I stared out the window at everything under the moonlight. This had to be the most perfect day in my life. I sighed as we pulled up to my house, I didn't want this to end but I knew that this was just the beginning to a whole summer full of days like this ahead. I smiled at John as he opened my door. I climbed out and he reached in the back, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket.

"These are your parents." He told me when I gave him an odd look. I closed the door to the truck and we walked up to the door. I opened the screen door and knocked on the main door. A second later the door came flying open.

"How was it?" My mom asked immediately. My dad picked up my mom from behind and moved her out of the way.

"Let them come in the house." He told her before putting her down away from the door. I stepped in with John behind me and my dad took the picnic stuff from him.

"Thanks for helping me out." John told them.

"No problem. We're always willing to help." My dad told him before he put the stuff away.

"I better get home before it gets too dark." John said before heading to the door.

"I'll walk you to your truck." I told him and before my parents could say anything we were out the door. It was a short walk to his truck and when we got there we both kind of sighed.

"I'll see you later, okay."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"If you want." He said, running a hand through his hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It took him off guard but he kissed back while placing his hands on my hips.

"I love you." I told him and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said before we broke apart.

I watched him climb into his truck and drive off. I walked back into the house and closed the door, leaning against it. I jumped when I heard a loud shriek before I was engulfed in my mom's perfume.

"YOU GUYS KISSED!" She screamed, spinning me around.

"Mom! Please, put me down." I said and she let me down with an apology.

"Was that you guys' first kiss?" My dad asked.

"Well, our first kiss was during the date."

"Who made the first move?" My mom asked, watching me like a hawk.

"Me." I said right before another shriek.

"Great job son. Now, you need to spare your mother before she explodes." He said before he took her upstairs, despite her arguing and promising not to scream. Once they were gone, I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. We kissed and everything was perfect.

Can my life get any better?

* * *

**A/N: See! It was eventful. You also found some things out about John. AND THEY KISSED! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
